criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilia Volok
|birthplace = Kiev, Ukraine |family = |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Ilia Volok is a Soviet-born actor and voice actor best known for his role as Master Org in the action-adventure series Power Rangers Wild Force. Biography Volok was born on November 1, 1965, in Kiev, Ukraine. Little is known about his childhood, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was accepted into the prestigious Moscow Art Theatre and trained under famed Russian actor Alexander Kalyagin. Once he graduated, he was offered work from multiple acclaimed Russian theaters. However, Volok chose to take a risk and move to America so that he could pursue a career in film. Volok got his first role in 1994, when he was cast as Wlad in the comedy film Hail Caesar. Volok got his first major recurring role in 2002, when he was cast as Master Org in the action-adventure series Power Rangers Wild Force. Since then, he's appeared in video games, films, and TV shows such as Prey, Firefly, Shameless, Wolfenstein: The New Order, Scandal, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Monk, Chaos, Supernatural, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Volok portrayed former Russian national Dmitri Sobchek in the Season Twelve episode "Unforgettable". Filmography *Prey (2017) - Luka Golubkin (voice) *Criminal Minds (2017) - "Unforgettable" (2017) TV episode - Dmitri Sobchek *Baskets (2017) - Nikolai *Finding Mother (2017) - Uncle Borya *Shameless (2016) - Vlad *The Americans (2016) - Russian Man *Rogue Operations (2016) - Unknown Character (2 episodes) *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Burly Man *NCIS (2016) - Burly Man *Taking Liberty (2016) - Boss *Things That Nobody Told Him (2016) - Doctor Gurin *Aidan Park: On the F List (2015) - Vladmir Schmotzikov *Clipped (2015) - Vlad *How to Be a Gangster in America (2015) - Dimitri *2 Broke Girls (2015) - Guy *Hawaii Five-0 (2015) - Adrian Ivanovich *Allegiance (2015) - Unknown Character *State of Affairs (2014) - Russian Sailor *With You (2014) - Landlord *Pawn Sacrifice (2014) - KGB Guy *The Last Ship (2014) - Dimitri (3 episodes) *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Camp Prisoner (voice) *Glee (2014) - Cab Driver *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Russian Mobster (voice) *Rake (2014) - Cab Driver *Scandal (2014) - Dmitri Belenko (2 episodes) *Intelligence (2014) - Dominik Salvi *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) - Vladimir *Payday (2013) - Vlad (2 episodes) *Payday 2 (2013) - Vlad *Graceland (2013) - Ludwig Yaponchik *The Immigrant (2013) - Wojtek Bistricky *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - Russian Leader *Mila Dear to All (2012) - Vasiliy *Last Resort (2012) - Viktor *Femme Fatales (2011-2012) - Dimitri Uzi Olesky (2 episodes) *The Closer (2012) - Viktor *Days of Our Lives (2012) - Vladmir Levsky (2 episodes) *Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011) - The Fog *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Vladimir (voice) *Abduction (2011) - Sweater *Water for Elephants (2011) - Mr. Jankowski *Knockdown (2011) - Terry Rubelev *Chaos (2011) - Clarkson *Supernatural (2011) - Dragon #1 *Undercovers (2010) - Russian Terrorist *Cielito lindo (2010) - Borowski *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Treasure of the Black Jaguar (2010) - Gregor *Rogue Warrior (2009) - Russian Soldier (voice) *The Soloist (2009) - Harry Barnoff *Without a Trace (2009) - Yuri *Hired Gun (2009) - Yegor *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *1% (2008) - Russian Ranger #1 *Worst Week (2008) - Vanya *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) - Russian Interpreter *La-La Loco Baby (2008) - Kazimir *Identity Crisis (2008) - Drunken Russian *General Hospital (2008) - Andrei Karpov (35 episodes) *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) - Sniper *Primo (2008) - Egor Denko *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) - Russian Suit *Las Vegas (2008) - Rudy Vinovich *Charlie Wilson's War (2007) - Russian Helicopter Pilot *The Red Chalk (2007) - Young Stalin *Burn Notice (2007) - Jan Haseck *The Wedding Bells (2007) - Wolfie *The Young and the Restless (2007) - Milan (4 episodes) *Eyes (2007) - Man in Ski Mask *Company Town (2006) - Yuri *Domestic Import (2006) - Sasha *CSI: NY (2006) - Gabe *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Unit (2006) - Deputy Grubo *Windfall (2006) - Piskunov (2 episodes) *Moosecock (2006) - Foreign DP *Half & Half (2006) - Ludwig *E-Ring (2006) - Petrovich *Commander in Chief (2005) - Dmitri Kharkov *Conflict: Global Storm (2005) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Ilya Volok) *Alias (2003-2005) - Ushek San'ko (2 episodes) *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *The D.A. (2004) - Davonovich *Spinning Boris (2003) - Elvis Impersonator *Monk (2003) - Nikolai Petroff *The King of Queens (2003) - Andrei *Russians in the City of Angels (2003) - Litunov *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead (2003) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Illia Volok) *Birds of Prey (2002) - Lieutenant (credited as Iyla Volok) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) - Master Org (40 episodes) *Fastlane (2002) - Dimitri Federov *Firefly (2002) - Marco *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - Thug #2 *Power Rangers Wild Force: Identity Crisis (2002) - Master Org *Six Feet Under (2002) - Yuri (2 episodes) *Judging Amy (2002) - Trajan Popovici *Boris (2002) - Yuri *V.I.P. (2001) - Krupin *Dead Last (2001) - Emil (credited as Ilya Volok) *The Quickie (2001) - Slava (credited as Ilya Volok) *Swordfish (2001) - Gabriel's Crew *The District (2001) - Russian Man *Monkeybone (2001) - Rasputin *City of Angels (2000) - Vitaly *Arli$$ (2000) - Unknown Character *Between Christmas and New Year's (2000) - Ilia *Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000) - Man *Friends (2000) - The Dry Cleaner *Fail Safe (2000) - Unknown Character (voice) *Good vs Evil (2000) - Vokoloff *Shadow Hours (2000) - Russian *Camera Obscura (2000) - Taxi Driver *Jack & Jill (2000) - Taxi Driver *Night All Day (2000) - Karloff *City Guys (1999) - Nicolai *Once and Again (1999) - Sonny *Suddenly Susan (1999) - Viktor *Kolobos (1999) - Faceless *Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear (1999) - English And Russian Terrorists (voice) *One Man's Hero (1999) - Daniel Grzbalski *Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) - Bodyguard *Tunnel Vision (1998) - The Beast *Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998) - Ilia (credited as Ilia Volokh) *My Mother Dreams the Satan's Disciples in New York (1998) - Taxi Driver *Caroline in the City (1998) - Russian Man #1 *Martial Law (1998) - Sarkov *JAG (1998) - Maj. Nikolai (2 episodes) *Brooklyn South (1998) - Landlord *Profiler (1998) - Andre (credited as Illia Volok) *Plan B (1997) - Flash *U Turn (1997) - Sergi (credited as Ilia Volokh) *Air Force One (1997) - Vladimir Krasin (credited as Ilia Volokh) *The Burning Zone (1997) - Janos (credited as Ilia Volokh) *NYPD Blue (1997) - Vitali Gomelsky *The Rockford Files: Punishment and Crime (1996) - Boris *Inhumanoid (1996) - Dr. Claus Feldman *Screen Two (1996) - Petr *Executive Decision (1996) - Chechen *Police Story 4: First Strike (1996) - Russian Group #9 *Crossroads Café (1996) - Chef *Midnight Man (1995) - Slav *ER (1995) - Kovalev *OP Center (1995) - Militiaman #2 *The Boys Are Back (1994) - Sergei *Hail Caesar (1994) - Wlad 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors